Leaping, Piping, Ladies
by inuyashaloverr
Summary: Leaping, Piping, Ladies is a lil drabble I wrote for an Awesome Christmas Party. The 12 Drabbles of Christmas: A stupendous, fantabulous, awesomeness festivity for the holidays - Merry Christmas... where the hell's the Tylenol? by InuGrrrl. Mine was # 3.


Leaping, Piping, Ladies is a lil drabble I wrote for an Awesome Christmas Party.

The 12 Drabbles of Christmas A stupendous, fantabulous, awesomeness festivity for the holidays.  
Merry Christmas... where the hell's the Tylenol? by InuGrrrl.

Mine was originally posted 12/14/07

BTW, I own nadathing, nor do I make any money from nadathing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What is that noise?' Miroku thought. He'd heard it three times on his way for water. Cold it was, but water was needed.

Turning, he set his bucket down to follow. Was someone... singing? Sure enough, as Miroku rounded a tree, he heard it - someone was singing.

..."Lords a leaping... ten pipers piping... nine ladies dancing..."

That got Miroku's undivided attention. Ladies? Dancing, no less?!

Glancing up the tree, Miroku was rather surprised to find that it was InuYasha who was singing. 'Who knew he could sing so well'. Clearing his throat, he got the Hanyou's attention rather swiftly.

Dazed and confused, Miroku thought he had done something inappropriate to a certain slayer till he squeezed an eye open from his prostrate position on the ground to spy a set of very irate amber ones staring back down at him. Not knowing what else to do, the Monk tried playing it off.

"Ahem, a... good day to you, InuYasha. It seems that I've fallen down. Would you be so kind?" he asked as he raised a hand for the Hanyou to help him up. InuYasha stood there, hands on hips, looking very pissed.

'I'm so dead they're going to have to bury me twice!' The downed Monk gulped.

As InuYasha stood there, he considered his options: Killing the Monk wasn't one of em; the females of his pack wouldn't like it. They made mention of that fact numerous times... but they never said nothin 'bout not maiming him!

Next thing Miroku knew, he was met with was a growl, a toothy grin, and cracking knuckles. The Monk was on his feet faster than InuYasha could blink, but not fast enough to get away. Grabbed by the back of his robes, the humble Monk stood there ready to grovel, if necessary.

Letting out a sigh, InuYasha ran a rough hand through his shaggy bangs. "Aight, Monk. How much didja hear?" He really didn't want to get into this, but he had to know.

Weighing his options, which weren't many, the Monk answered honestly.

"Uh, leaping... um, piping... ladies!" he replied, proudly.

'Well, if nothin else,' InuYasha thought with a chuckle, 'he remembered ass'.

Knowing he was not about to die for his transgression on whatever it was the Hanyou was doing, Miroku thought no harm in asking, "Um, InuYasha, what was it that you were singing?"

Once again, InuYasha considered options. Should he tell him? And if he did, would he tell the girls, or worse yet, Shippo? The latter brought a groan. He'd never hear the end of it.

It was just to be for Kagome! Now the Monk knew.

Head in hands, InuYasha could feel his face flame. How had he let himself get talked into this? He knew it was a bad idea! Dammit!

Miroku stood there, watching as his friend turned colors. 'Fire rat red', he mused, biting back a smile.

The Hanyou's hands fell to his sides, fists balling as his head lowered and his ears drooped.

"This was for Kagome," he whispered, bangs shielding his eyes. "No one was to know."

Miroku stood there staring; he wasn't sure what to say. Then it came to him.

"You were going to sing...? To Kagome?"

All InuYasha could do was nod, certain that the Monk would find this situation much too humorous to let it go.

Silence.

InuYasha dared to peek through his bangs. Miroku just stood there.

Miroku watched as a range of emotions played across his friend's face and had to wonder how this idea came about. It couldn't have been Shippo. No, the song was too... modern. Perhaps a modern counterpart? Sota! 'If those two were born in the same era they could be brothers', he thought with a mental smirk.

"There is nothing wrong with singing to the one you love, InuYasha."

Ears perking, amber stared into amethyst. 'He's not lying'.

"You don't find this silly?" InuYasha asked.

Miroku shook his head. "Just the opposite, my friend."

With a sigh of relief, InuYasha turned to head back to his tree to "practice" when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Miroku smiled. "May I join you, InuYasha? I think Sango would love it just as much as Kagome."


End file.
